Slider (Fate/Fools★Gold)
|qualclasses = | height = 183 cm" | weight = 60 kg | gender = Male | hairc = Black | eyec = Black | birthp = Japan | bday = January 4th | bloodt = AB | armament = Horns, Rune Slingshot | likes = Mysteries | dislikes = Video Game Dragons | talent = Paranormal Investigation | enemy = ̴̸̵̀ ͟͜ ̶͏̨̢́ ̢͝ ̡ | imagecol = Transparent Emerald Green }} , is the Slider-class Servant summoned by the Holy Grail in the Oceanic Holy Grail War of Fate/Fools★Gold. Profile Identity Profile Identity Identity Slider True Name is ̨ ̀͘ ̶̧́́ ͏́͟ ̢̀ ̵̸̛ ̴͢͠͠ ̶͝ ͜͜͝͝ ̸͘͟͟ ̨̡͟͢͡ ̧́ ̨̛͘͟͡ ̛͟͟. He is not a proper Heroic Spirit in the sense of other heroes. He was born in the World of ̨ ̀͘ ̶̧́́ ͏́͟ ̢̀ ̵̸̛ ̴͢͠͠ ̶͝ ͜͜͝͝ ̸͘͟͟ ̨̡͟͢͡ ̧́ ̨̛͘͟͡ ̛͟͟, the same world that ̴̸̵̀ ͟͜ ̶͏̨̢́ ̢͝ ̡ come from. In this world, mystery had refused to give way to modernity, and a battle between the new and old worlds raged. Magi, who skirted the line between both, were treated with suspicion and hostility by humans and with not much better by the phantasmal species (though they acknowledged a need for magi to affirm their own existence). As such, they often secluded themselves in their own communities and tried to avoid involvement in the greater war being waged outside. It was during this period that one managed to escape and made their way away. Slider pursued, and in so doing ended up in a variety of adventure befitting a hero. Eventually, he caught it… and ended up on the warpath. A man who would only become known as ̴̸̵̀ ͟͜ ̶͏̨̢́ ̢͝ ̡ had taken control, and with his Noble Phantasm was leading his followers in a path of destruction against all Mystery. Tracking the path, the protagonist would be briefly taken in by the stragglers of the group and taught how to fight before discovering what their real goal and motivations were. Unable to condone it, the various adventures he had fought through (even alongside him) turned with him to combat ̴̸̵̀ ͟͜ ̶͏̨̢́ ̢͝ ̡ and his forces. Slider fought against him for a time, mostly through moving phantasmal species out of his path (with a particular focus on the innocents among them); some abandoned ̴̸̵̀ ͟͜ ̶͏̨̢́ ̢͝ ̡’s cause to aid him and others joined him from the sidelines (including magi), but he never truly led by anything other than example. Despite his best efforts, however, the two inevitably collided as the Quantum Time Locks prepared to fall. Slider leaped forward to stop him as ̴̸̵̀ ͟͜ ̶͏̨̢́ ̢͝ ̡ moved towards the last of his targets, declaring that he had done enough; the resulting fall of the lock interrupted their fight and drove them apart. ̴̸̵̀ ͟͜ ̶͏̨̢́ ̢͝ ̡ was killed with many others, but thanks to his connection to the Counter Force he survived. Slider, however, survived and was knocked through dimensions, ending up on the Earth we know and love. He was born in one of these communities, as part of a family that had been on decline for generations. Indeed, they were said to have fallen completely the generation before he was born. Slider had an Elemental Affinity of Daemons, qualifying him for Magic; due to the lack of available detection methods, however, he was considered the cementation of their failure. As such, his family packed up and left the mages’ community, insteading seeking out one of several ‘safe havens’ in the Age of the Gods-sided world. There, the he grew up a ‘shepherd’, taking care of the various mythical or otherwise Mystery-inundated animals that his family grew for food, companionship, and other reasons. He was often kept a ways from home in order to fulfill this task, though he quickly developed a fondness for the beasts. This wasn’t the end of his story, however. His existence was paradoxical, he was a living anomaly. Multiple variants of him had survived through various timelines, and in a future where all of them were dead, they all cumulated into one entity, that being the Slider present in the war. All of them having made a contract with the World, Slider became a Counter Guardian. Typical of one of his nature, he did the World’s dirty work. This was until he was properly summoned into the Oceanic Grail War as the Extra-Class servant of Alecia Belmont. This was only made possible by her direct connection to one of Anomaly’s various entities, one who died when young. Given they were at one point childhood friends, she kept a reminder of her friend, and upon attempting to summon a Ruler-class Servant, she ended up accidentally summoning Slider into the war. Appearance Slider a young man of average height with an athletic, muscular build, and dark green hair, along with gray eyes. He wears a bluish-white full length coat with silver highlights and three black stars emblazoned on the front. It also has a high collar with three smaller stars on the left side, three spikes on each shoulder, built-in sword death at the back, matching white pants and boots with three spikes on the belt buckle. The coat is usually open at the front, which shows his cadet-blue colored vest. He also wears matching white pants and shoes. He wears a long green bandanna with two stars from temple to temple and two white marks where his eyes should be over his eyes, which often humorously spread open or squint closed accordingly. Personality Role Fate/Fools★Gold Abilities Combat Noble Phantasm Development Creation and Concept Quotes Trivia References